Partying at the Malfoy's Manner
by Aroksfire
Summary: Jaks Hedlund does NOT want to go to this party with her dad, but after he bribes her with what shes wanted most, she has no choice. She is expecting this to be the worst time of her life, but could it actually turn out to be the best? WARNING: MAJOR LEMON
1. Chapter 1

The thought that went through Jaks's mind over and over again, starting from when she had first started getting dressed for the occasion, was why she had ever agreed to go in the first place. Her father had promised her a horse, any horse of her choosing as long as she attended this party, and if she behaved herself. Her father, Tom Hedlund, was a man of high stature in the pureblood community and a friend to Lucius Malfoy, so he couldn't afford to not show up with his whole family in tow for fear of his family looking inconsiderate, but neither could he afford Jaks's "abnormal behavior." Jaks had a tendency to be very clumsy and never acted like a proper lady. She also didn't act like a true Slytherin. She took no interest in the politics or social statuses of the different families. She enjoyed staying to herself most of the time, creating art or wandering the grounds of the mansion.

This is exactly why she didn't want to go. She knew she wouldn't enjoy it. Jaks hated parties, and everything that went along with them, from the fake smiles to the dozens of greetings she had to give to people she didn't even know, and didn't care to know. She kept wondering if a horse was really worth all this trouble, and continued to belittle her decision even after it was too late to change her mind, and they were in their black and silver carriage. The entire ride her father rattled on about what to do and what not to do, but after about 5 minutes, Jaks managed to tune him out to the rhythmic _clack clack clack_ of the horses on the graveled road.

By the time they arrived, it was already pitch black. Jaks wondered if it was just her, but she had a high suspicion that the Malfoys had intentionally made the atmosphere around their home more dark and gloomy with an enchantment than what it really was. This did not give her a good impression of the Malfoys, and she found herself feeling annoyed with them already. After her father had discussed with the coachmen where to meet them at afterwards, he walked briskly up the front way, Jaks following with visible disdain. The huge doors they halted at were masterly crafted, with intricate designs of snakes intertwining and forming huge images of silver trees. To have so many of the cunning creatures greet her on the door step of their hosts sent a shiver down her spine, but the display she couldn't help but find strangely beautiful. She was trying to inspect it closer when the snake head in front of her eyes was wrenched back quickly, causing her to jump and nearly fall down the set of stone steps they had just climbed. Her father cougher, pointed out that the door had just been open for them, no need to be startled. If Jaks hadn't known her father as well as she did, she would have thought that his comment was one of concern, like the rest of the people who were close enough to the door to hear and see what happened. But she knew better, and sent one of millions of internal hate messages to him.

Stepping into the main hall, all plotting of her fathers death ceased abruptly. They were only in the main hall, and already she was dazzled by the amazing beauty of the architecture. The ceiling was far above, dangling from it was a pair of chandeliers that held a dozen white candle sticks in each of them. On one entire wall was a tapestry that looked very old depicting a giant snake kind chasing out the rodents of his kingdom. She heard her father say something to her about it being symbolic of purebloods ridding the world of the undeserving, but he wisely picked up that she wasn't listening, and smoothly cut off her need for zoning out by subtly, if not roughly, guiding her into the ball room.

If the room before had impressed her, the ball room had bought her over. The room was almost as big as the entire base of her own house, and just as high. Lighting the room was another chandelier, but this one put the main hall's to shame. This one was as large as her bedroom, with crystal charms dangling from it. Hundreds of candles were lit upon it, and their flames reflected off of the crystal, causing beams of colors to dance on the walls with the shadows of the flames. Jaks was mesmerized and wanted to move closer to the wall to watch it, but an arm being placed around her shoulders dashed her hopes, and she tensed in displeasure at knowing it was her father, and this only meant that she had to act polite to some stranger now.

"Yes, yes Bunklebottom. Now. Meet my daughter, Jaks Hedlund. I personally think she is a spitting image of her mother, no? Just as charming too." The two men chuckled, and Jaks forced an awkward smile on her face, once that probably made her look like she had had a brooming accident. She hoped that her father didn't expect her to say anything other than, "It's a pleasure to meet you.", because he wasn't going to get much else out of her. Fortunately, her father seemed to think it would be better to just let Jaks go off on her own, and pretended to be playful in front Mr. Bunklebottom when he shooed her away.

Jaks didn't complain though. She looked around and finally spotted a place near the wall that was somewhat void of other guests. She started to pick her way through the throng of people, which proved more difficult than she had thought. After a while, she gave up on being polite and saying, "excuse me," and began just to shove her way through, ignoring the glares and hissing sounds of disapproval. When she reached the wall, she didn't even have the chance to turn around when she heard someone clear their throat and place their hand on the small of her back. Surprised, she jumped and shoved her elbow back, coming in contact with someones stomach. Figuring it was her father, she turned around, ready to tell him he had deserved it, but froze in her tracks. Who stood before her wasn't Tom Hedlund.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow...You're..pretty..strong.." In front of Jaks stood a blond haired boy with pale blue eyes. He was somewhat haunched over holding his stomach, presumably from Jaks hitting him there, but she could tell his was about her height, if not taller, covered in lean muscle. He wore a tailored black suit, with polished shoes and a dark green tie made of silk that was tucked neatly underneath. In his suit pocket was a white rose, and a silver chain hung out of his pants pocket; Jaks guessed it was to a watch, since everything else about him was so high class. All in all, Jaks couldn't help herself. She was attracted to him, and when he finally caught his breath from the blow she had dealt him, he looked even more handsome standing straight and looking her.

She smiled, trying to make it look apologetic, but instead felt the heat rising to her face under his gaze. "I..um, sorry, I mean, for that, for hitting you," she sputtered. She wasn't good at talking with men, especially when they were as good looking as he was.

"That's quite alright. It was my fault, anyways. I didn't mean to surprise you like that... So, now that we've met, can I have your name? For education purposes, of course," he winked and motioned with his head towards the near by people that were watching them.

Jaks swallowed hard, and took a moment to remember what her name was. "Oh, uh, I'm Jaks." After a raised eyebrow from the boy, she added, "Hedlund. Jaks Hedlund. And who might you be?"

A round of choking sounded around her, and when she looked, she saw looks of astonishment on every one of the faces around. Except the boy's. He just wore an expression of great amusement. "I'm Draco. Draco... you know, last names are so formal, and I'm kind of sick of being formal tonight. So you can just call me Draco, and I'll call you Jaks. Sound good?"

"Sure," Jaks nodded. She glanced at the crowd again, and noticed that people were whispering and nodding in Draco's and Jaks's direction. She also noted that the room had become considerably quieter. Swallowing hard, she turned back to Draco, even more embarrassed than before.

"It's too stuffy in here for me, lets find somewhere else to talk," he said, putting his hand on her back again and guiding her along the wall towards the main hall. It didn't take long, because all of the people in their way silently moved, creating a path for them, their whispers intensifying. When the reached the hall, where now only a butler waited by the door with a blank expression on his face, Draco grabbed Jaks's hand and began running towards the end, where a broad staircase led to the second floor. Jaks was dragged along until she was finally able to fall into step with Draco, wondering where he was taking her. She was about to ask, opening her mouth to speak, but he suddenly stopped running, and she had to concentrate on not flying ahead and looking like a fool.

They stood there panting, and again Jaks tried to ask him where he had brought her, but he cut her off.

"You want to see something interesting?" His question came out just like that, with no explanation, and she couldn't help but stare at him for a moment. He grinned at her puzzled look, but continued to wait for her answer. She finally managed to nod slightly, which gave Draco the signal to open the door they had stopped in front of.

"I found this room not too long ago. I'm not sure who used it, or if there was any big purpose to it," Draco said, gesturing towards the room around them.

Jaks felt like she had just stepped into a fun house that they held at the annual fairs. All around her were mirrors of all different shapes and sizes: Wardrobe mirrors, full body mirrors, there was even little hand held mirrors dotting the floor. The only space that was unoccupied was the isle they were standing in that led from the door to a circular clearing in the center of the room. On the floor there was a carpet, and the dust that puffed into the air as they stepped on it was proof that it was ancient. There was also throw rugs strewn across the carpet, proving to be as dusty as it.

Draco picked a pillow up and looked at it thoughtfully. Jaks nearly jumped as he threw it with full force at the carpet by his feet. He grinned, ony to have his triumphant look be replaced with a grimace as the dust the carpet and pillow combined had released got into his lungs, and he went into a fit of coughing. Jaks just stood there and giggled at his stupidity, which earned a playful scowl from him. He bent down and picked the pillow up again, and as Jaks was just recovering from her fit of laughter, he sent it swinging in her direction. With a **Fwap, **it made contact with her lower hip, causing her to stagger from the force.

She grinned disbelievingly. "Oh no, you DIDN'T."

"Yes, I believe the dust on your gown proves that I just DID," he smirked. He got into a fighting stance with his pillow held ready,

"Hey, hold on! I'm unarmed!" Jaks complained. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation, but nodded to say he'd wait. She bent down slowly, and as soon as her fingertips touched a cushion, she flung it upwards, aiming for Draco's head. Instead she met with his own opposing pillow. They both broke out in laughter and began swinging wildly at each other. Jaks finally got him in the head, which he quickly retaliated with a swat to her legs. She stumbled, and he saw his chance. He made a blow to her legs again, and she fell down. He stepped forward to take advantage of her disadvantage, but Jaks shot out her legs and tripped him. He fell down next to her, Jaks breathing a sigh of relief that he had not landed on top of her. Draco chuckled and propped himself on his arms, but made no effort to stand up. He just looked at Jaks, a silence building between them as they studied each other.

Jaks opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, thinking better of it. She didn't know what she would say, anyways. Draco ended up being the first to move. He placed one hand on either side of her, hovering just above her. They never broke eye contact, and her heart was beating so hard, she wondered if he could hear it.

He cocked his head to the side. "You know, you're really pretty."

Jaks bushed scarlet. "What? No, I'm...I'm not..." she laughed nervously. He raised his eyebrows at her, but she looked away and rolled out from under him. She stood up quickly, and couldn't help but look in one of the mirrors in front of her, her reflection multiplied by the dozens of mirrors surrounding her. She sighed, and shook her head.

Truth was, she was beautiful, and especially stunning in tonights attire. She wore a long a long, flowing emerald green dress made of silk, thin spaghetti straps showing off her bare shoulders. Her hair was pulled up high in a ponytail, with two curly strands framing her face. Around her neck was a short length necklace with an amber charm carved in the shape of a bear.

Her heart skipped a beat as Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He brushed the hair from her neck and rested his chin in the bend of her shoulder.

"See? Look at yourself, see what I see." he breathed near her ear, sending a thrill down her body. She looked at him in the mirror, seeing his content grin as he smelled her hair. He brought a hand up and softly caressed her check, all the while his hot breath burning pleasurably in her ear. Jaks turned her head slightly to look at him. He cupped her face in in his hand, and used his other one to turn her body around and pull her close. He paused an inch from her face, then leaned in the rest of the way to place a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyelids grew heavy, her body limp, so she leaned against him for support. He brought his other hand up to her face, and kissed her again, pressing harder this time. He slid his tongue over her lower lip, begging for entrance. Jaks granted permission and parted her lips slightly, just enough for him to snake his tongue through. He investigated her mouth quickly, then prodded her her tongue with his own to encourage her to join him. Hesitantly she swerved hers around his and entered his mouth. She could feel him grinning at his success. They broke for air, but quickly resumed their wrestling match. His hands wandered down her arms to rest on her waist. Jaks lifted her arms and wrapped them tightly around his neck.

Draco's hands moved all over her body, sending waves of heat searing throughout her. She moaned in his mouth and pushed closed to him. He began pushing her backwards, towards the carpet again. Jaks began tugging at his tie, loosening it, while Draco removed his hands from her to start unbuttoning his over shirt. Throwing the tie away, she waited for him to finish before pushing the shirt off. A brief moment of passionate kissing before Jaks broke away and pulled his undershirt up and over his head. He allowed her to inspect him for a second, before he grabbed her again. Now it was her turn to explore. She felt the lean muscle under her fingers, soft to the touch, but firm against her.

Draco moved his hands up her back, reaching for the zipper that held her dress on. He tugged it down, and Jaks shrugged out of the straps, allowing him to pull the dress down. She bent down herself and stepped out of it, then began undoing the straps of her high heels. Draco kicked off his own shoes, then stooped to remove his socks. They both straightened at the same time, and Jaks blushed as she noticed him admiring her figure with a gleam in his eyes. He started fumbling with his belt, but she stopped him. She placed her own hands on the buckle, looking him in the eyes as she undid the latch and pulled it through all the loops. Before it had even hit the floor, she had set to work on the button and zipper of his pants. They fell down around his ankles, but before he stepped out and kicked them aside, he grabbed the wand that was inside the back pocket. He muttered a small spell; The dust in the carpet and pillows collected into a compact ball in midair, which he moved to the edge of the room to dispose of later.

He knelt slowly on the carpet, which was surprisingly soft, Jaks following suit. Draco closed the gap between them, his hands on her hips. Jaks brought her hands up to his head and laced her fingers through his hair. He pushed her downwards, onto her back, then slowly lowered his weight onto her. Both of their bodies screamed with excitement at this new position, and the kissing intensified.

When Jaks broke for air, Draco lay a quick kiss on her lips, then then moved down to her chin, then down farther to her jawline, placing quick but hot kisses as he went, finally reaching her neck. He ran his tongue down its length before placing kiss after kiss, sucking on the skin in the most sensitive areas. She sighed in content, slightly digging her fingers into his scalp to encourage him on.

His moved up her stomach to cup her breasts, giving them a little squeeze. He released them to reach around her back to unlatch her bra. He struggled with it, but eventually managed to undo it. He helped guide her arms out of the straps, then flung it aside. His hands returned to her breasts, tracing the tip of the nipple until it stiffened from the stimulation, then returned to massaging the whole breast. His mouth also returned to hers, biting on her lip and sucking on her tongue.

He began grinding against her, teasing her through the cloth. She moaned loudly, instinctively bending her legs and opening them for him. In response, he pushed harder against her, making her gasp in pleasure. He continued to rub against her, until she begged for mercy.

"Draco...Please..." she gasped. Draco was only too happy to oblige. He broke off and pushed himself up, kneeling between her split legs. He slowly slid his hands back down her stomach, her body burning from his touch, and from the anticipation of what was to come.

His hands came to a halt on her underwear, and when he began to pull them down, he stopped again, thinking of a better idea.

He gave Jaks a quick glance, then lowered his head. He lightly kissed the insides of her thighs, kissed the red cloth of her underwear. He could hear her breathing, trying to control herself, but she couldn't. She pleaded to him again. He sighed playfully, his hot breath on her giving her an unintentional thrill. He licked the skin just above her underwear, then bit down on them and began to tug them down, using his hands to pull on them from the back. He pulled her legs out one at a time, making eye contact with her as he discarded the undies. He kept his eyes on hers as he pulled off his own boxers.

Neither of them moved as the realization that this was it, that they were both fully naked and only seconds away from the big moment, hit them. Jaks gave a slight nod, letting him know she was ready. He crawled on top of her again, and took her hand in his to reassure her. She closed her eyes tight as Draco looked down to see what he was doing. He moved his free hand down to help him, wanting to make this as easy as possible for Jaks. He used his fingers to pull the lips apart gently and hold them open. He heard her give an anxious whimper, and he gave her hand a little squeeze, which she returned.

He guided himself slowly and carefully into her, and when he couldn't go any farther, he removed his hand to let the lips conform around him. Jaks let out a small gasp as she felt something new inside of her, and opened her eyes to see Draco above her, a grin covering his face.

"Is it....?"she asked, wanting to confirm. He nodded deeply, then leaned down to kiss her. She forgot about her situation for a moment, concentrating solely on his lips. She felt him place his free hand on her waist, felt him squeeze her hand again.

Jaks instantly understood the message as soon as her head bent back, her mouth opened in a moan. Draco had pushed up against her gently, but even the slightest shift inside her was new, and set her off easily. He pushed a little harder this time, and instead of pausing again, he continued to rub against her in slow, rhythmic motions. She arched her back, trying to get Draco farther inside of her. He grunted and pushed harder, cueing a short, high gasp from her. She let go of his hand and placed hers on his back, digging in whenever her body contracted with pleasure.

He moved his legs to straddle her, forcing her legs open wider. Draco thought it time to take things farther. He stroked her in circles, trying to find the spots that would send her over the edge. When he found one, he reverted back to pushing himself up and down. With every thrust he made came a breathy moan from her.

"Ah...Draco, I need-AHH! More! More Draco! AH! Don't stop! AAAHHH!" She grabbed at his hair, pulled her torso against him and wrapped her legs around his back to keep him in.

With a grunt he pushed even harder, and began to gradually pick up speed. Jaks was overwhelmed and began to lose feeling in all body parts except that special one. The only thing that existed any more was the chorus of their ragged breathing, and the constant wave of pleasure engulfing her.

"Dra-AH! DRACO! AAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. He understood, and gave it one last thrust, more powerful then the others, and her vision blared white. It lasted what seemed forever, until it then went entirely black.

She dully noticed that the blackness was because her eyes were closed, but her body felt like lead, and she didn't have the strength to open them. So, she lay there, listening to Draco's heavy breathing next to her, feeling completely **satisfied**.


End file.
